Wondering Love
by RikkaMugen
Summary: [Rated for violence] Rena can't take it anymore living on the island without Riku there with her, Sora and Kairi. Rena then decides to go looking for Riku, but how can she find him without a gummi ship and with the world borders keeping her back?
1. Longing Dreams

Title: Wandering Love

By: Rikka (Short version for my pen name)

Date Started: April 24, 2004

Date Ended: April 27, 2004

Spoilers: I warn you if you haven't finished the game yet. There are a few spoilers in here. If you don't want to spoil the wonderful ending of the game then I would advise you to play the game and finish it so you can read this. Or you could find another fan fiction to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any of their characters. I do however own Rena and her sister Gina.

Summery: After Rena, Sora, and Kairi, return home to Destiny Island Rena feels lonely with out her other friend Riku so she decides to go out on her own to find Riku.

Classified under: Romance, Drama, there could possibly be some comedy

Special thanks to: Courtney she helped me so much with the finalizing of the chapter and making sure that all the readers would understand what I'm saying even though she didn't understand what I was talking about since she hasn't played Kingdom Hearts.

I want to also thank all the readers for taking the time to read my story.

Note to all my readers: Well This is my first fan fiction. It won't be the best there is out there but when commenting could you try not to be so hard on me thanks.

Added Characters Profiles.

Name: Rena

Age: 17

Gender: Girl

Part in story: Main character

Likes: Reading, writing, baking, and dreaming.

Dislikes: Interruptions, nosey people, and chocolate.

Appearance: Long light brown hair usually in a loose braid. Light blue eyes. Usually seen wearing a blue tank top with small stars at bottom, with flowing skirt that hits just below the knee. Caries a large bag filled with books, random papers with her many stories that she writes, and many pictures of her childhood.

Weapon: Angel Blade

Name: Gina

Age: 12

Gender: Girl

Part in story: Rena's little sister.

Likes: Tormenting Rena, reading other peoples personal thoughts, doing what a normal kid would do.

Dislikes: Secrets, people saying that her and Rena look alike.

Appearance: Light brown hair that falls to her shoulders. She usually has her hair down.

Chapter 1 Longing Dreams

I had another dream. A dream about you. I ran towards you but you were gone. Lost behind the door. I was so close to you but I felt so far away. I wished...

"Rena!"

I wished...

"Rena!"

I opened my eyes to see my little sister Gina standing right next to my bed.

"What do you want?" I said while hiding under the blankets.

"Mom told me to get you up." Gina said while looking around my room.

"What are you doing in here still?" I said while peeking through the blankets

"Looking for your diary." Gina said in a monotone voice.

I didn't bother yelling at her because I knew she would never find it because I hid it in the last place she would look for it, in her room!

"Come on Rena get up! Mom is not only going to be mad at you for sleeping in she is going to be mad at me for not getting you up." She said this while pulling the blankets off me.

"Come on let me sleep in. I bet it's only 9:30."

"Um well it's not 9:30 it's 12:30."

"12:30! Why didn't you get me up sooner?" I jumped out of bed and kicked Gina out of my room so I could get ready.

"But wait!-" Gina said right before I closed the door.

I couldn't believe I was late! I was going to meet Sora and Kairi at the beach for lunch but, they are most likely finished with lunch. To think I wasted 4 hours making the perfect cake for lunch.

I ran out of my room screaming because I was so annoyed that I was late. Because of my screaming Gina came out of her room to see what was going on. She looked at me with that evil smirk on her face. She could tell I had to get in the bathroom and she wanted to get in there first. After she left her room I started to run. Then Gina started to run. Although I was running faster than she was, she got in the bathroom before me.

"Gina you get out right now!" I yelled so loud that most of Destiny Island herd me.

"No, I was in here first and I need to take a shower."

"O yeah well you do need a shower because you are a piece of-"

"Mom! Rena is yelling at me!"

"Rena get down her now! I need talk to you." My mom said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

I walked downstairs to see my mom in the livingroom watching her morning soap operas.

"What did you want?" I said while sighing.

"Rena you need to start being nice to your sister."

"What! Mom she purposely ran into the bathroom so I would be late going to lunch with Sora and Kairi. Why should I be nice to her?"

"Rena, could you please don't fight with me now. I want to finish my soap opera."

"But she's going to use all the hot water!"

My mom didn't say anything to me after I said that. I could tell that she just wanted to watch her soap opera. While Gina was in the shower I decided to lay down on my bed until Gina got out of the bathroom. I closed my eyes. I saw him... He stood right in front of me. I wanted to run up to him but I couldn't move at all. He walked up to me and held his hand out but then he just...

"Rena! You can get in now."

I sighed. I didn't want to leave the comfort of my dreams.

I stood there in the shower letting the water wash out the shampoo. Then I thought of him. The one who...

"Rena!" My mom yelled

"What do you want?" I yelled back.

"Sora called, he's wondering where you are."

O I totally forgot about them! I was to preoccupied with Gina to think about anything else. I got out of the shower, grabbed the cake and the rest of my things and left. Since we live so close to the beach it only took me a few minutes to get to the beach. It felt so relaxing to get out. It had been some time now since I've been to the beach. I haven't been going much because the beach always reminds me of...

"Hey Rena!" I didn't notice it until now that Kairi was right in front of me almost the whole time I was standing there.

"O Hello Kairi." I said while blinking out of my trance.

Kairi and I both walked down to where Sora was siting. Sora looked up at me. Then he looked at the box where my cake was in.

"What in the box?" He said in a bored voice.

"You know you could say 'hello!'" Kairi said in a angry voice.

I just kinda stood there looking at both of them in confusion. Whenever they got into some type of argument I just kinda stood there watching. After a while of watching them argue over some small thing about saying hello I trailed off to the depths of my dreams. A little girl only 5 years old crying. A little boy walks up to her and sits down next to her. The little girl looks up to the boy and she said "I never want you to-"

"Rena I want to see what in the box!" Sora grabbed the box and started to run.

"Sora wait! You're going to ruin it!" I started to run after Sora with Kairi behind me. All of the sudden Sora tripped and fell over the box. Sora got up from the ground to see what happened to the box. He opened it up to see the smashed cake in the box.

"O my God it's a cake!" Sora yelled excitedly.

Kairi and I caught up to Sora to see what happened..

"Rena this is the best cake I have ever tasted!" Sora sad this while grabbing a clump of the cake and putting it in his mouth.

"Sora you- you ruined my cake!" I was dumbfounded that this happened well actually in the back of my mind I was not surprised, Sora had done this before.

Sora looked down at the mashed cake and then looked at me and Kairi and said "You want some it's good?"

Kairi looked like she was going to explode. Thank God she didn't. She just turned around and walked over to where our towels were.

"What's her problem?"Sora looked up at me with in a confused way.

I sighed and sat down next to Sora. I wanted to punch Sora for his stupidness but I restrained myself from doing so. I closed my eyes, relaxed and, enjoyed the breeze. Sora started to pat his hand of the smashed box out of pure boredom. Every few seconds the beating would get louder and louder. It all got to the point where I had to grab Sora's hands to make him stop.

"Why did you do that? I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Sora looked at me with a somewhat angry look on his face.

"Sora, do you ever take time to notice the ocean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just sit down and relax and enjoy the beauty of nature."

"Well I mean you know me I'm always running around." Sora stood up and started to stretch. "Well I'm going to go get some cookies before Kairi eats them all. Do you want to come?"

"No, I kinda want to be alone for a bit." Sora then stated to walk away.

I sat there for a bit just looking at the ocean. I looked over at the Paupu tree. Just looking at it made me miss him more and more. I always wanted to know if Sora missed him just as much as I did but, I thought it would be too nosey to ask him that. After all this time that we had arrived back to Destiny Island I finally got the courage to ask him. "Sora..."

He turned around and started to walk back to where I was still sitting. "Yes?"

"I've wanted to ask you this for sometime now but, I always felt so nosey asking you this." My eyes suddenly started to fill with tears. I looked down to the ground so that Sora wouldn't notice that I was crying. Sora was still looking at me "Sora, do you- do you miss Riku at all?" More tears started to fall. I tried my best not to start sobbing right in front of Sora.

"Well of course I miss him. He was one of my closest friends... Why do you ask anyway?"

I wiped away some of my tears and I looked up at Sora. I grabbed his hands and I asked him "Sora lets go... Lets go find him. We could bring Kairi with us this time."

Sora looked at me then looked away. "Rena I miss Riku just as much as you do but... I don't want to leave here again and not be able to come back. We both fought off many heartless and suffered many casualties. I don't want to go through that again... Anyway Riku is strong, he'll find a way to get back here."

"But what if he doesn't find a way back here?" It was getting harder and harder not to start crying. Sora looked up and noticed that there were tears falling down my face. Sora then grabbed me and started to hug me.

"I'm sorry." He said this in a very low voice.

I was shocked I never saw Sora act this way before. He was never serious like this. When he was like this it reminded me of Riku. I started to sob. "What are you sorry for?" I managed to say between deep breaths.

"When we left I promised you that we would find Riku and get back to Destiny Island. I only kept half of that promise." I totally forgot about that promise he made to me. I remember he said that two years ago right after he locked Kingdom Hearts.

I couldn't reply to what he said to me. All I did was bury my face into his chest. Then I started to cry even more. After I stared to calm down and I let go of Sora he put his hand up to my face and said "Are you alright now?"

I nodded yes. I was afraid if I said anything else I would start to cry again. "Come on lets go see Kairi. I bet she's wondering where we are."

I got up brushed the sand off my skirt and I walked with Sora back to where Kairi was sitting. After about a minute of walking I stopped walking and stood there. Sora stopped also to see what I was doing. I put my head down and said "Sora, thank you... For everything you've done for me." He replied with a smile. He grabbed my hand and we walked together back to where Kairi was waiting.

End of Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Well what did you think? Could you review for me? Try not to be rough with me this is my first story. Also I noticed that at the end it seamed like Rena and Sora were in love. No they aren't in love. Sora likes Kairi and Rena likes Riku.


	2. Found Memories

Title: Wondering Love

Wrote by: Rikka

Spoilers: I warn you if you haven't finished the game yet. There are a few spoilers in here. If you don't want to spoil the wonderful ending of the game then I would advise you to play the game and finish it so you can read this. Or you could find another fan fiction to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I do however own Rena and her sister Gina.

An in-depth profile

Rena: This 17-year-old girl is a very romantic person. She will do anything to help the one she deeply cares about. It doesn't take much for her to cry which is one of her many weak points. She is a strong fighter blessed with beauty and the will to fight for those she loves. She will do anything to save her love Riku, even if it means death.

Rikka's Message: Why hello everyone! Well what did you think of my last chapter. I will be listing to your reviews attentively. Your reviews mean a bunch to me and could change the story in drastic ways.

Honestly I have no clue where the story will go to. I kinda have an idea but that could change.

I would tell you my ideas but that would spoil the story. Well lets get on with the chapter! I don't think you want to listen to me talk about anything in particular.

Story Background: two years ago when the heartless first came, Rena and Sora fought together to find Riku, and Kairi. Unfortunately Riku was locked in Kingdom Hearts and they both got separated from Kairi. After Riku was locked in Kingdom Hearts Sora promised Rena that they would find Riku and they would all go back to Destiny Island their home world. After fighting for over a year they finally got back to their home world. After search for Riku for all that time they both thought that Riku would be back home on Destiny Island. Turned out that there was no trace of Riku back home.

Chapter 2

Found Memories

Memories rushed through my head. They were all my childhood memories, my memories that I had with Riku, and Sora. All these memories were before Kairi came to our Island. I remember the first time we all meet. It was at the cove, right where all the coconut trees were. I remember seeing those two boys wacking the tree with their wooden swords trying to see if a coconut would fall. Sora looked as if he were only five. Riku looked like he was six compared to Sora since he was taller than Sora was. I looked at them both from behind a large rock. I hoped that I wouldn't get noticed by the two boys. After watching them attack the tree for about two minutes one of them finally noticed me. It was Sora who noticed me first. He turned around and waved. Riku turned around to see what Sora was looking at. That was my first glimpse at that boy's face. He didn't wave, but he just looked at me with a blank stare. I was scared to go up to them both so I ran. I ran all the way to the dock at the beach.

'Why did I always have to be a coward?' I thought to myself. I never felt comfortable meeting new people. I sat there for a while like I always watched the waves go by. What I loved about the ocean was that you never could tell what it would do next. I kicked my feet back or forth off the dock.

Then I heard voices in the background. I turned around to see where the voices were coming from. The voices were coming from the two boys from before. Sora was jumping up and down while Riku carried the coconut. Riku placed the coconut on the ground. Sora got out a large rock and started to bang on the coconut so it would break. After countless tries the coconut finally cracked. The two boys shared the coconut. I was still staring at them both. Finally Riku noticed that I was staring at them.

He told Sora something but I could not tell what he was saying. Sora then looked and waved again. I started to wave. Sora came running up to me. He then asked me "Do you want to come over with me and my friend and have some coconut?" I replied with a nod of my head. Sora and I both walked to where Riku was sitting. "I'm Sora." Sora said this to me with a very cheerful voice. "And this is my friend Riku." Riku looked up to me and waved. I smiled at him. "I'm Rena." I smiled even bigger then. "Do you want a coconut?" Riku handed me a medium piece of the coconut.

End of flashback-

The phone then started to ring. I picked up the phone to hear Kairi singing.

"Kairi? Is that you?"

"O Rena I'm sorry. Yes this is Kairi. So anyway I just wanted to chat for a bit that's all. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"O no I was just thinking . . . Well I wanted to ask you something . . . about what happened at lunch."

Did Kairi see me and Sora or something? I was in a panic. What if she thought I liked Sora. "Yes what about the beach?" My voice got a little shaken because I was in a panic.

"Well . . . I kinda walked over to go ask Sora something and I noticed that he well . . . " Kairi was silent for a few seconds.

"Kairi, what you think happened between me and Sora did not happen at all. Sora was comforting me that's all that happened. You should know me by now that I would never do that to you. And Sora loves you and I would never tear you two apart." The other line was still silent. I was wondering if Kairi hung up on me. "Kairi? ... Are you there?" Then I heard Kairi sobbing. "Kairi why are you crying?"

A few seconds later Kairi answered my question "I'm crying because the way Sora was acting with you. He never acts that way when he's with me." I fell silent. I was shocked, but I thought that Sora would be more romantic with Kairi. He told me countless times that he loved her and would do anything he possibly could to make her happy.

"Kairi . . . I don't know what to say." I honestly could not think of anything to help ease her sorrow that she was feeling.

"Rena there's nothing you can do, you can't help it if Sora likes you more than me."

"Kairi that's not true! I told you Sora loves you to death! He risked his life two years ago to save your heart!"

"Then why won't he prove that to me! The only romantic thing he did with me was hold my hand!"

"Kairi, listen why don't you go talk to Sora about this. You need to always confront your problems' head on."

"Rena, I would but . . . I just don't think I'll be able to even look at Sora at the moment. Just give me some time. I want to build up my courage to talk to him at the moment."

"Kairi take your time."

"Thanks Rena, for helping me . . . Rena I have to go now. I think I might go see Sora."

Kairi then hung up on me.

I was happy that Kairi and Sora were both happy together but when I thought about it, it made me feel sad. I felt envy toward Sora and Kairi. I wanted their relationship. I wanted Riku to be here with me.

I looked over at my desk with all my old pictures. There were countless pictures just sitting there waiting to be sorted. For a while, when Sora and I just came back home, I put them all away. I didn't want to remember him. The memories would just bring pain into my life and I was in enough pain.

I later realized that pain is a part of life that will strengthen you. I got off my bed and walked to my desk. I grabbed a pile of the pictures and started to sort through them all. There were pictures form as earlier as when we were all 10. That was when I got my first camera. I sorted them all by year.

There was an old picture of when Kairi and I built a large sand castle. I remembered that Sora and Riku then smashed it when they were sword fighting. Kairi and I got upset we chased them both until we all got tried from running.

I flipped through some more pictures, there was one where I was taking a picture of Sora and then Riku pushed me right when I was taking the picture so it all turned out to be a big blur. I was going to throw it away but I couldn't compel myself to do so. If I had thrown it away, I would've felt like I was just throwing my memories away.

I flipped through my whole stack that I grabbed and I was at the last picture. It was my last picture that I took before the heartless came. It was of Riku sitting on the Paupu tree holding his sword in his left hand. Riku and I would always be together over at that tree, For some reason I always felt relaxed when I was there. Now when I go there all I Feel is sorrow.

I looked at the picture for over half an hour wondering where Riku was. I kept on looking at it then I held the picture up to me. I then started to cry. I wanted him here. At that time I don't think I could've wanted him to be with me as much as then.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave this Destiny Island to find Riku. I didn't know how but I was going to find a way. I grabbed a handful of pictures and stuffed them into my large bag. I grabbed some of my stories that I wrote and stuffed them in my bag also. I made sure that the picture of Riku was in my pocket. I grabbed my jacket and I ran downstairs. All of the sudden I feel someone grabbing my ankle stopping me from walking. I looked down to see Gina. "Gina get off me!" I yelled at her because I was in a hurry to leave. I wanted to leave then and I didn't want anyone to stop me.

"Rena, where are you going so late at night?" Gina sounded concerned.

"Gina just let me go I'll tell you later."

"Rena tell me and I'll let you go." I then started to walk pulling Gina out onto the porch.

"You aren't going to let go are you?" I then sat down with Gina still holding onto my ankle for dear life.

"Gina, I'll tell you as long as you promise me that you won't worry about me. Well I'm leaving, but I'm leaving to fide Riku. I don't know when I'll be back or even if I will come back, but if I do come back I will have Riku with me."

"Rena?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have your room when you're gone?" I then Filled up with anger!

"I can't believe I tell you that I'm leaving and that I might not come back and your response is 'Can I have your room?' Gina you are-"

"Rena I was kidding!" Gena then fell over in laughter. I was still upset with her. "Rena you go out there and you find Riku, I know you will because you are the type of person who will succeed if they believe they can." Gina then came up to me and gave me a hug. "Rena I hope you will decide to come back. Even though you may not know it but, I'm glad to have you as my big sister."

"Gina I hope I will come back also. Gina I'm glad to have you as my little sister. I hope that if I do come back we will be closer than we ever were." I looked down to Gina and I smiled. Gina then let go of me.

"Rena go after your dreams." I nodded and then I walked away from our house. I could see Gina watching all the way until she was unable to see me anymore.

As I ran toward the dock, I had second thoughts about leaving. I thought about what Sora had said to me that day at lunch. What if I wasn't able to come back? What if I would not be able to find Riku? All that searching for nothing. I would not have my friends or my family to comfort me at all. I would be on my own.

I didn't know what to do. I then started to think about Riku. I couldn't think so I ran to the secret place that was just behind the waterfall. I hadn't gone there much any more like many of the places around the island it brought back memories about Riku and brought sorrow to my heart.

I ran to the secret place and I walked inside and sat in the far corner of the far room. I looked at all the pictures that we all drew as children. I then started to cry. I cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up to a bright light. I could hear a soft voice coming from afar. The voice gradually got louder. It didn't sound like it was saying anything it sounded somewhat like it was mumbling something under its breath.

I couldn't tell if the source of the mumbling was a girl or boy. All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back. I tried to scream but my mouth didn't make a sound.

The light turned into the shape of a small child dressed in white. I could faintly tell what the figure was saying it was saying "Dreams, who will save all dreams?" The figure repeated this a number of times. The figure looked down at me laying there wincing from the pain in my back.

It kneeled down and sat next to me. It said to me "I will set you free." I opened my eyes to see the figure holding out their hands to me. I grabbed its hands and the pain was no longer there. That was the last thing I could remember before I passed out.

End Chapter 2

Well what did you think of chapter 2? Well I kinda thought it had to much thinking in there. When the chapter was over Rena told me that her head hurt from all the thoughts that she was thinking. Well I guess I'll make this short because It's late and if my parents se me up I'll get grounded from the computer again.


	3. Old Friends

Hello everyone! Well I've been getting a lot of comments from some of my friends from xanga. I hope you all like this as much as they did! Sorry that I always take so long to update -- We are having exams and I've been studying and reading my book. Since summer is coming, I'll be able to update even more! I also will have some more fan fictions up. I'm working on a new Kingdom Hearts fan fiction that is totally different from this one. I am also finished writing an Azumanga Dioh fan song.

I am going to raise the rating and what the story will be classified under because I am thinking that there will be some violence in later chapters. There is some in this chapter but no too much. I'm sorry about this.

---

Chapter 3

Old Friends

I woke up in a small puddle of water. I wasn't quite sure where I was but I had a feeling that I had once been here. It was somewhat cold where I was and everything around me seamed to be water besides the walls, which looked like ice. I wasn't sure why they were ice because you would think it would melt because it seamed to warm for it to be ice.

I got up and started to walk. I fell down a few times before I got comfortable walking. I noticed that there was a small walkway to an entrance to a building. I saw the top of the building where I was and it seamed to be some type of castle.

The walkway led to a small platform that sent you towards the entrance of the castle. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the castle. I was in...

"Hey there is another one over here" I heard someone yell this. They seamed to be near by. I started to walk away but I then heard some one start yelling and screaming in frustration. I looked back to and saw a girl and an older man following me.

I then started to run fast. It took a lot for them to lose track of me. I was glad that I lost track of them because I didn't have my weapon with me. After I came back home I decided to destroy my weapon. I walked around for a bit more when all of the sudden I heard something else following me. It didn't sound like a person in fact I have never heard anything like it. I started to run faster, faster than I have ever ran before. I then discovered that I was in a dead end.

I then caught a glimpse of the thing that was chasing me. 'It was... no It could of been... a heartless.' It jumped out from the shadows and grabbed hold of my arm, digging its sharp claws into my skin. I started to shake my arm hoping that it would let go but it was no use.

It started to then scratch at my chest. I knew that it wanted my heart. I screamed and I punched the heartless as much as I could but it was no use. I knew that no matter what I would end up losing my heart.

I couldn't struggle anymore. I was too worn out from trying to keep the heartless away from my heart but I couldn't move anymore. There were cuts all over my body from the heartless's claws trying to get to my heart but missing and then ending up to scratch my other arm.

The heartless took up its arm and with me no longer struggling had a clear shot to my heart. Just as the heartless got hold of my heart, I saw the darkness of the heart. It was like being close to something you love but you can't seam to reach it. It was almost like reliving the time when Sora closed Kingdom Hearts, locking Riku in there with the king. There seamed to be no hope left for me. I was to be lost in the darkness for the rest of eternity.

There was a familiar voice coming somewhere around me. "A light shies it's brightest when encircled by darkness." There was another voice that also sounded familiar "There is always a small glimmer of light in darkness."

"A glimmer of hope" I said to myself. There was a glimmer of hope in this dark heart and I was going to get out no matter what!

Just then a blinding light came. I was back to where I was last. The heartless was still there. It didn't seam to have engulfed my heart yet.

The heartless noticed that I was not dead and started to attack me again. I then noticed that there was a sword at the edge of my feet. I quickly picked it up and killed the Heartless.

I wasn't sure what it was that I used to kill the heartless with or even how it got there. It just appeared. I looked down at the sword. It was like nothing I have ever seen before. It was lightweight but it looked like it would weight a lot.

I suddenly heard voices coming from behind me. It was the same voices that I heard when I fist came here, the ones that were chasing me. I turned around to see who they were and I saw that the girl was chasing me again. I was still having trouble walking since the fight with the heartless so I stood there hoping that she would miss.

Sadly she punched me right in the nose. She pinned me to the ground. My sword fell out of my hands when she pinned me to the ground and my sword was thrown out of reach. I struggled to get her off me when all of the sudden the other man called out "Yuffie, stop."

Yuffie? Was that her? The last time I saw her and the others was two years ago. I then closed my eyes knowing that I was no longer in danger _at the moment._

Yuffie then let go of me and started to yell at the other man. "Squall what are you talking about? She's most likely working with them!"

Squall- I mean Leon? He was here too? I ken then that I had to be in Hollow Bastion since that's where Yuffie and Squall boat grew up.

"Lets take her back home, she's most likely weak with that fight with the heartless." I felt Leon pick me up. I then started to fall asleep while he took me back to a small house.

End Chapter 3

---

Yes I know this was a **very **short chapter compared to the other chapters. I just thought that this was a good place to stop the chapter.

If you want to fine out more information you can look at my web age and I will soon have some more information of chapter 4 and all of my other fan fictions that are going to be coming out soon.


End file.
